Caught in the Rain
by xox Moony xox
Summary: A rain storm hits Hogwarts and Draco decides it's time to bend Ginny to his uses... Is it just lust he's feeling? It's debatable after they get a little frisky in the rain. Draco, Ginny, and rain, what more could you want!
1. Caught in the Rain

Disclaimer: Not mine, it's J.Ks… J.K. Rowling that is! :) Only thing that is mine is the… well I would say plot, but there isn't much of one. Anyway you catch my drift.

Authors' note: Needed a break from the chaptered fics, so I present this to you… it has no plot, there's no real character development, and it's just fluff. _But _it's fluff involving Draco, Ginny, and rain… so, can't grumble. It's set in Ginny's 6th Yeah and Draco's 7th, if you want to know… I'd say that's the it.

Acknowledgements: To Clara Lou (142468), I want to thank you for hating this ship so much it only encouraged me to fall in love with it… hee hee, just kidding! And to Smashed Sunshine (241743), queen of description, who just encourages paragraphs talking about raindrops… Ten lines of description, when really you just could have put 'it was raining outside'! Classic!

****

* * * * * * *

* ~ * Caught in the Rain * ~ *

* * * * * * *

Ripples shot out across the dark surface of the lake as one single raindrop fell from the sky, only to shatter the placid surface like a pebble through a sheet of glass. Shortly after, another that did exactly the same followed it, ripples moving slowly outward in circles of perfection. After several minutes of this the lake became nothing more than a blur of splashes, with thousands of tiny beads of liquid throwing themselves into the cold stagnant water.

The clouds in the sky were almost black and the afternoon seemed dull and grey, with the sheets of rain only making the space in front of you look fuzzy and hazy. Streams of collected raindrops flowed down off the rooftops of Hogwarts, the grounds looked like marshland, and the ceiling in the Great Hall cracked with bolts of lightening. As students made their way back and forth between classes the hallway floors became nothing more than large puddles, with students bringing water in from the grounds and trailing mud up the staircases.

At exactly five o' clock one redheaded girl left her Potions class and walked into the Great Hall, the flashes from the lightening making her face glow brightly. She stepped up to the right hand side of the Gryffindor table and sat down slowly, busying herself immediately with a large pile of used parchment. Presumably work from her last class. No one really noticed her or paid much attention to her, all leaving her be to get on with what she was doing.

Of course there was no way in the world she knew she was being watched, silver eyes burning with desire beyond belief, staring at her, taking in every movement. As she moved her head slightly her long flowing red hair fell around her shoulders, resting in wispy curls across her neck. She leant forward onto the table, staring at the parchment intently. There was nothing more beautiful than the look of concentration moulded onto her face. Amber eyes simmering with a hint of anger, jaw locked, the way she chewed on her lower lip indulgently.

Minutes of silence passed in the Great Hall, only broken by the loud claps of thunder which rolled in after the flashes of light. She hardly seemed to notice. A particularly loud crack of thunder echoed through the hall and she did actually look up for an instant, her brown eyes sparkling in the candle light. Soon after she reverted her attention to the parchment and her watcher felt a little saddened.

Slowly the one with the silver eyes moved from his spot two tables away, wanting to get closer to his red-haired goddess. Taking slow steps that were both steady and tentative he made his way over. He ran a hand through his hair in order to flick the pieces of blonde from his eyes, and then stopped directly in front of her, leaning forward with his hands laid out flat.

Slowly he licked his lips as he watched her closely for a few moments, her quill darting back and forth over a piece of old parchment as she scribbled something down. He leant closer to get an idea of what it was, but it was too close and she looked up slightly shaken.

'_What do you want, Malfoy?_' Ginny hissed, immediately discarding him and getting back to her work. Her long red locks slipped from their hooked position at her ears and tumbled down past her face.

Draco stared long and hard before stepping up onto the bench and seating himself of the edge of the Gryffindor table. He leant over her work and picked up one of the discarded pieces of parchment. 'Thought I'd help you with your homework, Weasley,' he leered. Dropping the parchment he glared at her, trying to keep his face emotionless.

Ginny sighed heavily pulling her work back towards her. 'I don't need any help thank you, especially from you.'

'How can you say that?' he asked his voice laced with mock hurt. Draco placed his hand over his heart and looked up to the ceiling, fluttering his eye lashes a little. 'That hurts… so, so much.' Within a second he looked back at her face to see if there was any hint of emotion, she only glared back, her face reflecting how pissed she was becoming.

'Go away,' said Ginny sternly.

Draco felt a laugh bubble in his throat but contained it, instead choosing to lean closer and move a hand towards her hair. 'Want to join me outside?' he asked gently. 'I've heard rain can be fun.'

Her head shot up and she growled under her breath, a final warning. With one swift movement she swept up her belongings and rose from the table. 'Never with you,' she answered, 'never in a million years.' She left him one last fleeting glance then stormed out of the Great Hall, the heels of her boots clacking loudly against the stone.

All he could do was stare after her, a look of accomplishment on his face. He'd wanted her to stop with her homework, and he'd managed that, now all he needed to do was get her to actually listen to him. Of course it was a lot easier said than done. Sighing Draco jumped off the edge of the table and followed the path Ginny had taken from the Great Hall, the one that led to Gryffindor tower.

The sound of footsteps echoed around him as he followed her passively along the length of the corridor. There was no way he was really passive, his attention never wavered from the youngest Weasley, the only female Weasley (bar Mrs Weasley of course), and the one girl that could capture his full attention in only a withering glance. Without doubt she knew he was following her, he could tell by the way she'd flinch every time she turned a corner and still heard his footsteps.

Ginny reached the bottom of a staircase and she stopped dead, Draco followed suit and paused leaning against the wall. She spun around and looked at him. 'Do you want something?' she questioned him very gently, 'Something other than annoying the _hell_ out of me?'

'There's a lot I want,' he replied sadistically, moving from the wall and stepping closer to her. 'And most of what I want I _know_ I can't have.' Draco came to a standstill only a foot away from her. 'You could help me with that though,' he finished, staring down into her innocent brown eyes.

She seemed to hesitate before speaking back, but her answer was disappointing. 'I've told you, never in a million years.'

'I believe we were talking about different things then Weasley,' said Draco as he moved in on her, closing the space between them.

'_Were we?_' she shot back, taking a step backwards and almost tumbling onto the stairs behind her. 'I don't think _we_ were ever doing anything… probably just you.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at her then stepped forward once more actually causing for her to tumble backwards. She fell with a muffled thud and glowered up at him, her face contorted slightly with a cross of pain and fury. 'Whatever you say… but still, you could help me with my problem.'

The redhead sighed heavily. 'What?' she asked tediously.

He held his hand to her. 'Come with me,' he whispered. She only stared at him. Gritting his teeth a little, he added, 'Please.' Again she didn't move or say anything, only stared. He leant down and took her hand tightly in his, pulling her up from the cold stone steps. 'You'll come with me if I have to pull you there…' he whined and dragged her along the corridor. She didn't protest though, she just followed him weakly, remaining silent.

As he neared one of the back doors he dragged her forcefully out into the pouring rain, and then loosed her hand. He stared at her, his breathing heavy, as only the sound of the rain surrounded them. They were silent as the raindrops soaked them through and through, clothes clinging closely to their wet bodies, hair falling across their faces in tangles.

Eventually Ginny spoke, her words quiet, almost drowned out by the heavy rainfall. 'You wanted me to help you get wet?' she asked very gently, her eyes now misty.

For one moment he felt the urge to mock her and tell her to get lost, and that she was immature, he wasn't quite sure why but he shunted it aside and concentrated on her quivering lips. The rain was ice cold and was beginning to have an effect on both of them, the icy water numbing them to the core. He inched closer. 'No that wasn't it…'

'Well what, Malfoy? I don't have time for you to mess about and play games with me,' Ginny spat backing away from him, shoving her hands into her pockets and looking up at him angrily. 'Why did you want me out here? What do you need help with?'

Draco stared at her again then stepped right up close and put him arm around her waist, pulling her against him tightly, her body crushing against his. He circled his fingers around on the small of her back. 'What do you think?' he growled before leaning down and capturing her lips fierily.

Tightening his grip he ignored her weak protests, her little attempts to get away, until she returned the kiss sullenly. Obviously that wasn't the way he wanted her to kiss him, but it was all he was going to get, he had to make do. He moved his other hand to caress her cheek, and then he felt it… a small feeling of softness, almost forgivingness in her return. That was exactly what he'd been hoping for, craved for. He traced his fingers across her cheek as he deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slightly with his own.

She moaned and it echoed in his head, making his body almost tremble with adrenaline. Then he found her hands running through his hair, catching a little in the wet knots. He winced but didn't take his attention from the kiss, instead cautiously running his tongue along her lips, wanting entry. Her lips parted further and she moaned again, louder this time, as he moved his tongue into her mouth.

For the first few moments the new experience seemed awkward, but soon they found the kiss intensify, each giving their whole being into the moment. Hands fumbled around in torrents of rain and Draco lifted Ginny from the ground, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did so and ground her hips against him lightly. His hand darted around the edge of her robes and he searched desperately for a way to undo them. It seemed he was having no luck and he gave up in seconds instead taking the opportunity to pull from the kiss, and nibble lightly on her lower lip.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and shut again and another heartfelt moan escaped her mouth. He gently left a kiss on her jawbone before making his down her throat, leaving a blazing trail of passion. Pausing at the very hallow he ran his tongue upwards and towards her ear, reaching it he nibbled on her earlobe lightly then quickly yanked it hard with his teeth causing her to scream in both pleasure and pain. She needed a quick reminder as to who she was getting involved with, if anything it was a match to his usual vitriolic nature.

He took in a deep breath and moved away from her a little, looking at her face, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did they stared at each other earnestly. Ginny seemed almost too scared to speak so instead leant her head down and kissed his neck tenderly. Smiling Draco traced his hands across her back, enjoying the feeling. He moaned quietly and pushed her away suddenly.

'Thanks for that Weasley,' he said frostily placing his hands on her waist and lifting her down. He brushed down his robes slightly, and then raised a knowing eyebrow up at her. 'Knew you could help me… better not tell anyone about it though.'

Ginny's face scrunched up in confusion and she bit on her bottom lip hard. Draco curbed the impulse to do that for her. She stepped back wrapping her arms around herself protectively. 'What was that?' she whispered questioningly.

'_What?_' Draco spat back glaring at the redhead with an air of malice. 'Did Little Miss Weasley think that meant something? That it was more than just an excuse for me to get-off and watch you squirm under my touch.' He laughed dryly and brushed past her heading back towards the building. Glancing upward he noticed that the rain was slowing a little, he smiled and stepped into the cover of the castle once more. Any moment now Weasley would follow, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_DRACO!'_ Sure enough, her voice echoed through the darkness settling around them, an edge of hurt to it.

He turned around and looked at the redheaded beauty; she'd never be just an excuse to find his ecstasy, Ginny Weasley was so much more. A hot-blooded temptress, and one he couldn't openly describe his feelings for, it was too complicated. Gradually he held his hand out in her direction, and she ran over grasping it tightly, falling against him, sobbing faintly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pawing her lower back with his hands.

She moaned again, failing under his touch, her hands rubbing across his chest and her head dropping to rest on his shoulder as they touched each other lovingly. Draco had to fight hard not to kiss her again, but he needed to contain himself.

'We can't do this in public…' he whispered into her ear, letting his warm breath graze her skin. 'That's what I meant, I've wanted it for so long though, you wouldn't be able to imagine.' Letting his hands fall from her back he laid them on her hips, stroking gently, desperately wanting more of her, of her touch. 'Tomorrow… we have to meet somewhere.'

Ginny looked up. 'An empty classroom,' she suggested, and then buried her head against his shoulder again, murmuring a few things he couldn't quite make out. She lashed out a little at his back, clawing at the fabric of his robes.

His sighed into her ear and closed his eyes, her touch was electrifying and it made him feel weak. _Ignore it, _he told himself hotly, _now isn't the time, definitely not the place_. Stepping from her grasp he stared at her. 'Meet me here tomorrow at nine, we'll find somewhere to go.'

'OK,' she answered him.

Draco took an amble step forward and tilted her head up with his hand. He brushed his thumb across her cheek lightly and then kissed her lips tenderly and quickly. 'See you then,' whispered Draco, and then he claimed himself one final lustful kiss. Prising her lips open with his own and thrusting his tongue into her mouth hungrily, desperate to get more of her now he could.

A moment later he pulled from her and stepped away spinning on his heel, starting the walk back to the Slytherin common room.

'I better go dry off then.' He heard her say as her voice became more and more distant.

His reply was simple, 'I need a cold shower.'

****

* * * * * * *

More authors' notes: So while writing this I labelled it my one and only escape into feisty fluffiness, this meaning there'll be more when I'm desperate for a nice chapter of fluff… considering with the others I can't just put it in when I want to. The rating will probably go up to an R at a later date. Anyway, hope you liked and **remember to REVIEW!**


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Not mine, it's J.Ks… J.K. Rowling that is! :) Only thing that is mine is the… well I would say plot, but there isn't much of one. Anyway you catch my drift.

Authors' note: The break gets out of hand and I'm really loving writing this fic… just hope I keep my typing to a decent standard after the mistakes I noticed last time, the idiot I am! Keeping it to a PG-13 for now… it's tough, but I'll manage.

Acknowledgements: To my cousin 'cause he's had a tough weekend… time some time out, read this, relax… and of course to all my reviewers. Thank you.

****

* * * * * * *

~ * ~ Chapter 2 ~ * ~

* ~ * Aftermath * ~ *

* * * * * * *

The sinister crawling, shivering feeling of realisation, cold as ice, scary as hell itself. It creeps up your spine almost in the way a poison creeps through your veins, overtaking every last molecule, destroying your inner being, reducing you to nothing. You sit in silence attempting to create your own sense of solace, to try and decide in _your_ head what's important in life.

Reputation…

Love…

Two very simple things so it seems, yet totally complex. Reputation, that of your family, that of your friends, and that of your own. Love, that of your family, of your friends, and of that one special person that makes you feel as though you're floating on cloud nine. There is no true way to describe it, to define a love so special, to define what makes a grown man break down and cry all his fears away within a wash of tears.

Men have habits of throwing a thing so special away, it's about reputation you see, if you told your friends, 'I'm in love, she's so unique, I could never think of another', well, they'd laugh. Not the 'that's funny' laugh, the 'I take pity on you' laugh. It's laughter you dread to hear, it's the laughter of sheer shame, and to think that it radiates from your friends makes it worse.

Love is always – according to romance novels – perfect, genuine, returned without hesitation. You declare how you feel, three simple words, and immediately your hear those same words whispered back to you.

Passion…

The words should be full of passion, as if you're displaying your heart through them. If you're a man the words should be followed up with hot sex. If you're a woman the words are followed up with sensual lovemaking or just a loving embrace. Two separate entities, with two very different outlooks.

And as he sat – hunched over, elbows resting on his knees, chin resting on his hands, hair covering his forehead in wisps of matted gold – he considered what he really felt. How the afternoon had progressed. The feel of her hands as they roamed over his body, frantic to touch, burning to taste.

It was wrong to love her the way he did, he knew it, and everyone under the sun knew it. His heart though, disagreed, pining after her when she was gone, searching for her in his dreams of lust and desire. Auburn curls falling around her neck and tumbling across her shoulder blades, he could only imagine what the same shimmering redness would look like against the creamy colouring of her bare skin. Mysterious, sensuous eyes that burnt into you like hot coals. The glittering brown peering at you through dark lashes.

He had to snap out of it, he knew it was wrong to think of a Weasley in such a manner. After all, the girl – beautiful as she was – belonged to the same family as Ron. With a heavy sigh he rose out of the chair and walked to the window, which was imbedded high into the common room wall, after all the Slytherin common room was situated near the dungeons. Outside the rain was still falling, heavily, and drops of rain raced down the frosted window pane. He needed out.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment breathing in the scent of ash and over boiled potions, the scent that always wafted over from Snape's classroom. He didn't mind though, you got used to it. Although he did wonder what the other common rooms were like, he presumed they had a lot more light… the Slytherin common room was one of the darkest rooms in the entire castle.

Walking over to the dormitory staircase he started up it, taking one slate step at a time. Luckily he knew no one else was around at that moment so he'd be able to go up to bed without anyone talking to him, silently slip beneath the covers and melt away in his dreams of her.

As he stepped into the room he shed his robes then crawled beneath the cool sheets, not bothering to dress for bed. He laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes tightly, being in the world at that moment was painful. With a snatch of his hand he took hold of the cover and brought it up around his neck, the room seemed to be cooler than usual, but that was probably because he was still wet from his excursions in the storm.

Time ticked by slowly, the rain pounded on the roof, thunder rolled in overhead. Occasionally the entire room would light up from a crack of lightening, illuminating the four other empty beds in the room. It took a while but eventually he fell away into his dreams…

****

* * * * * * *

Her heart was pounding, so loud it seemed that the chatter in the common room faded into the background, so hard it made every part of her ache. She bent over and wrapped her arms around her stomach, pulled her knees up against her chest, and rested her chin upon them. What had she just done? Had that really been her? Would Virginia Weasley really do such a thing with a Malfoy?

To think about it made her feel dirty, but at the same time she hummed all over as if she could float. Never before had she felt how she'd felt when she'd kissed him. A torrent of pure passion had pulsed through her body, making her hands tremble and her skin crawl. Even to think about it now she felt the shiver of pleasure creep over her, the same shiver that only made her want more, the same shiver that had idiotically caused her to shout after him when she should have just let him go.

Every time the echo of her voice screaming his name ran through her head, she hated herself for it. It was wrong, in fact more than wrong, it was dishonest, a disgrace to her family… It was also right; she knew she'd been craving something, and who was to know it would be the feel of Draco's lips against hers. A thought she would have named as a nightmare only a few hours ago. But now when she thought of it a smile made its way across her lips, her eyes lighting up, she was sure someone would notice.

Ginny looked across the common room and over to where Harry was sat by the fire, a frown on his face. Quidditch practice had been cancelled due to the rain and Gryffindor were supposed to have a match against Ravenclaw in three days, it probably wouldn't happen. The pitch was lying in a two inches of rainwater, not that you needed the actual ground to play Quidditch, but still they wouldn't be able to play. She took in a deep breath and got up walking over towards him, her arms still wrapped around herself.

As she reached the fire, she crouched down in front of it, feeling the heat against the side of her face. She was still very cold from being out in the rain. Ginny moved a little and seated herself on the hearth keeping her eyes locked on Harry, his green eyes were clouded over and he looked rather sad. 'Harry?' she asked gently as she pushed a piece of her wet hair from her eyes. 'Are you all right?'

The Boy Who Lived glanced up at her and she noticed for the first time that his eyes were reddened as if he were on the verge of tears. 'I'm fine,' he answered her, although he sounded very distant, very untrue, 'Just doing a bit of thinking,' continued Harry and he turned his head away.

'Thinking about what?' Ginny edged closer, her eyes filling with concern and for the first time all night throwing away all her thoughts of Draco. 'You can tell me… I'm a good listener, and you know, I'm good for a row too.' She smiled, hoping to get the same out of him, he continued to frown. 'Harry?' she pushed, raising her voice slightly.

Harry's head shot up and he locked his emerald green eyes with hers. 'Ginny it's nothing, don't worry about it… I was only thinking about my parents.'

'Oh…' Suddenly Ginny felt guilty, she never meant to pry when it was to do with Harry's parents, and after all he'd never known them in the way she'd known hers. 'I'm here though if you need to talk, promise me you'll think about that.'

He nodded slowly then got to his feet without saying another word, going over to the stairway. She watched him go and chewed on her lip. Hopefully Ron would be able to talk to him when he came back in from his library trip with Hermione. Ginny still wasn't sure what her brother was doing in the library, he always used to pretend to be allergic to the place. It was probably just the prospect of being alone with Hermione that urged him to go.

At that though, she laughed a little. Quickly she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle it and lay her head back against the leg of a chair, just sitting comfortably in the warm glow of the fire. She closed her eyes and rolled her neck a little getting the cricks out, then moved one her hands to rub her shoulder. It was probably the rain water mixed with a sense of guilt that made her ache like that, by morning she'd feel better.

Throwing a glance to the window she raised her eyebrows. Would the rain ever stop? How long would she have to suffer the fact she could slip over in the hallway at any moment and make a complete fool out of herself? It felt like the storm would go on for weeks, she only hoped it wouldn't.

Her mind was slowly slipping back to the feel of Draco's hands against her, his fingers running across her skin leaving her tingling wherever his touch fell. It was becoming obvious that soon it would turn into an obsession and she wouldn't be able to get enough. When they met the next day, what would happen? She didn't even know if she trusted herself with him, there was something about the way that he behaved that made her unable to protest. As soon as she felt his hands on her, her knees went weak, and a wave of heat smothered her.

Now it was best she just went to bed. Sitting in the common room fantasising about Draco was getting her no where, except making her unbelievably happy of course. Jumping to her feet she ran up to her dormitory and slammed the door behind herself staring into the darkness, her breathing heavy and uneven.

Ginny took a step over to her bed and undid her robes, dropping them to the floor in a crumpled heap. Then she took off her tie and wrapped it around one of the bedposts, followed closely by her shirt which she tossed down beside her robes. Next she pulled off her boots and placed them down neatly, finally followed by unzipping her skirt and sliding it down slowly over her hips. She threw it over by her other clothes then jumped onto her bed. Dropping her head to the pillows, she looked up to the ceiling; it was debatable if sleep would come to her straight away or not.

Gradually her eyes closed, weighed down by the toil of the day, sleep inching its way across her. Tired eyes, tired limbs, tired mind. She rolled onto her side and tangled herself up in the covers; she buried her head into the pillows more, trying to muffle the sound of the storm outside. She was bored of it.

Would the rain ever stop?

Would the thunder cease?

Why did it hurt so much to love him…?

****

* * * * * * *

More authors' notes: Did you like that? Shorter than the first part but I especially love the first paragraph… came to me after watching 'Cruel Intentions' (love that film!). All right, what are you waiting for? **REVIEW** and **REVIEW NOW!**


	3. Burning Desire

Disclaimer: Not mine, it's J.Ks… J.K. Rowling that is! :) Only thing that is mine is the… well I would say plot, but there isn't much of one.

Authors' note: Now this is the bit where I openly debate to whether this is the chapter to turn good old 'Caught in the Rain' to an R rating, I guess we'll see how and where it goes… probably won't be though… in fact I know it won't be.

And for whomever (you little anonymous person, you) said 'no more tongue', I say to you… NO! I like it how it is! It's only going to get worse… but not graphic worse 'cause I don't write like that. :) But just for this chapter… I'm going to avoid it, especially for you.

Acknowledgements: To all my reviewers I guess, where would I be without you?! Well still writing it but I wouldn't have any reviews… would I?!

****

* * * * * * *

* ~ * Chapter 3 * ~ *

~ * ~ Burning Desire ~ * ~

* * * * * * *

The red glow of sunset cut across the sky, the rain had actually stopped for the first time in four days. The pavement glittered in the low-lying sun, light reflecting off the puddles covering the ground, and bouncing off the windows in a maze of gold, orange, pink and red. A pink, foggy haze floated above the ground, it was almost dream like. And as he stepped out onto the grounds he felt the cold chill of the wind against his face and closed his eyes. He walked out across the main courtyard and then stopped dead in the centre.

Any moment now he'd hear her footsteps getting closer, then he'd feel her arms wrap around him, and she'd kiss the base of his neck tenderly. At least that's what he hoped she'd do; it was what he'd dreamt that night. Of course he'd dreamt a lot about her, most of which he knew wouldn't happen anytime soon… or ever at all.

In his dreams she'd sit silently, her small frame lying across the rug in the Slytherin common room, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders, her eyes darkened with intensity. She always stared at him in a way that only showed how much she longed for him to kiss her, to be close to her. He'd step closer and she's rise to her feet to meet him, then they'd share a fiery kiss, there was no holding back in their relationship.

Yes, relationship.

The dreams contained the deepest desires of his heart (almost like the Mirror of Erised), and they reflected everything he truly felt. What he felt, from the mundane all the way to the exotic. No one knew that, and no one ever would, except maybe Ginny when he gave himself over to her. The one moment in his life when he would show his true self and give everything to her, his heart and his soul. But that would have to wait, he wasn't really ready yet and he doubted she was either.

Draco spun on the spot, scanning the courtyard with his eyes, desperate to get a glimpse of her. The last time he'd seen her it had been at dinner, she'd been sat at the Gryffindor table along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He'd hated them all but he knew it would all have to change if he became involved with Ginny properly, forgetting the sneaking around and announcing they were together. He hated to think how her family would react. Mr Weasley would probably want to hang him. Acceptance would never happen, no matter how much he prayed it would.

He took a step over to a bench and sat down, looking down at himself. It was obvious that it was now out of school hours, everyone was big on the Muggle clothing, even himself… depressingly. Chewing on his lip he sighed, he really wasn't a fan of Muggle clothes. At that moment he'd chosen to stay with the dark colours (after all it was a trademark), wearing black jeans, and a silvery-grey shirt.

The chill was beginning to get to him as he sat perfectly still, wind whistling past his ears, grazing his cheeks, and whipping his hair up into a frenzy. It was getting later and later, and for a few moments it felt as though she wouldn't turn up.

But she did.

Five minutes later the small redheaded figure of Ginny Weasley stepped out of the building. She glanced around and this gave him time to study her. Her usually wavy, flowing hair was pulled back into a plait at her neck where it was fixed with a black rose. She wore a pair of black trousers and a matching top, edged in purple beads, and there was a thin purple belt around her waist. In all honesty, he'd never seem her look so beautiful. He couldn't even explain what it was that made her so, but it just radiated from her.

Ginny's eyes suddenly focused on him and her confidence stance evaporated, anxiety reflecting in how she stood. He got to his feet and walked over to her slowly, greeting her with a sincere and true smile. She returned it and edged closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

'Today was a nightmare,' Draco said quietly as he rubbed her back gently. He was speaking the truth; the entire day had been hell, spending almost twenty-four hours waiting to be with her again.

He felt as she moved a little, trailing her hands around his back slowly, snaking into his hair. 'Why?' Ginny whispered.

'Because I couldn't be with you… and I really wanted to be. You just have no idea how you make me feel,' he admitted to her. She glanced up at him, her bright brown eyes twinkling in the moon light, a smile gracing her lips. Smiling again he lifted his hand and trailed his fingertips across her cheek lightly. 'You probably don't understand this but… you're the only person I've ever felt I can be myself around.'

'I understand that, I don't know why though. You're an amazing person you should let others see this side of you too,' replied Ginny softly and she got up on her tiptoes. Their faces were only a few inches apart, she was so close, it was so tempting just to kiss her… Although he couldn't, now the rain had stopped there was more chance of someone seeing them, coming outside.

He closed his eyes and brought his fingers to rest on her lips, silencing her, and stopping her before she _did_ go in for the kill. With his other hand he took one of hers and started walking back into Hogwarts with her following close behind. As he stepped in through the door he let go of her hand again and slowed down a little for her to catch up. Ginny fell in stride with him and he walked beside all the way to the other side of the castle.

Reaching the empty Muggle studies classroom he pulled her inside, but not without a slight shiver as he looked around at the surroundings. The walls were covered with Muggle artefacts, clothes, cutlery, and other various objects. He closed his eyes tightly and slammed the door shut, shortly after he heard her gasp a little. Draco opened one of his eyes and looked at her for a moment before opening the other.

'This was the only place I could think of,' he told her as he moved past her and jumped onto the edge of a desk. Resting his hands on his knees he looked over at her with curiosity. He wanted to know how she was feeling, what was going on in her head. 'Is it OK? I mean, for now anyway…'

'Depends what we're doing really doesn't it?' Ginny raised an eyebrow in his direction and giggled. 'I mean if we're just talking it's fine…' She started walking over to him. "If we're kissing it's fine,' she said softly and stopped dead in front of him. 'But if we're… you know, doing some other thing… we might need somewhere more comfortable, or more space, or—'

'I know, and if we do I'll find somewhere else,' interrupted Draco as he got down and placed his finger across her lips as he had done before. 'That is a promise.' He leant down a little taking his finger away and kissing the same spot tenderly with his lips. 'But,' he began pulling away quickly, 'who knows what will happen.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows once more and as she did so back him into the desk. 'Don't tease,' she said shakily, 'I don't like it.'

With a laugh he grabbed her tightly at the waist and spun her around, watching as a few bits of hair fell loose from her plait and fell across her eyes. He smiled then lifted her up to sit on the edge of the desk before kissing the side of her neck softly. Ginny leant forward a little and tilted her head to the left; he smiled against her skin and left a trail of kisses leading to her lips. Then he kissed her lips gently and quickly, running his hands up her arms as he did so.

She pulled back and stared at him. 'What is it with you? Kiss me properly…' Grinning she leant down once more finding his lips. He kissed her back softly and stepped closer, deepening the kiss desperate for the feel of her again. As he wrapped his arms around her waist she moved hers around his neck, pulling him closer.

The feeling of emptiness left Draco and flowed out of him as he felt her press herself up again him. He held her tighter his fingers working their way up her back slowly, ruffling the material of her top and tracing patterns on her skin. She moaned into his mouth and he felt as shiver make it's way down his back. It was amazing how she could make him feel with only one simple action.

'Ginny,' he gasped quickly pulling away, 'I want you so much…' he whispered against her neck as he kissed her there again. Gradually he moved one of his hands underneath the back of her top and began to lift it up with the other, pulling it up across her skin. 'Don't you think that we should… you know, prove how much we feel for each other…'

Draco stopped his movement dead as he felt her hand rest on his, and she used the other to turn his head to look her in the eyes. That was it, he knew nothing else was going to happen, her eyes were full of nervousness and her face looked pale. 'I can't,' Ginny told him. 'Not now, I'm not ready yet… it's too soon.'

'How long do you need?' he asked, not trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, he wanted her to know. Stepping back Draco put his hands in his pockets and stared at the girl in front of him. 'Weeks? Months? Dare I say, years?'

Ginny leant back on the desk a little as she returned his intent gaze, her face full of confusion. 'I don't know how long… but you'll be first to know I guarantee that.' She smiled brightly. 'I'll come and find you, I'll scream in the middle of your class, "Draco I want to have sex with you now," if that'll make you feel better.'

He laughed, he couldn't stop the laugh no matter how hard he tried, it was just the way she'd grinned at him. 'That sort of ruins the idea of keeping this a secret, doesn't it?'

'OK good point, fine I'll wear a little pin badge that just says "now" on it, would that be better?' She smiled brightly; it was a genuine smile, one that lit up her eyes along with the whole room. He couldn't believe it really, he'd made her smile like that.

'That'll be fine,' he answered the beckoned for her to come to him with his finger. 'But until then,' started Draco as she hopped off the desk running over, 'we'll make do with this…'

Then he stepped closer to her, meeting her in the centre of the room, and for the final time that evening he kissed her. It was different though, he gave himself over to the kiss, and kept it tender in the hope to show how he really felt about her.

****

* * * * * * *

More authors' notes: This has been slow coming, writers block has finally caught up with me in a mild form and my writing's coming in drips and drabs. So this probably isn't up to scratch, but only you guys can be the judge on that, not me. Oh, and sorry about the shortness… next one will be better, I promise! **REVIEW!!**


	4. Confusion

Disclaimer: Not mine, it's J.Ks… J.K. Rowling that is! :) Only thing that is mine is the… well I would say plot, but there isn't much of one. Anyway you catch my drift. The lyrics don't belong to me either; they belong to H & Claire and whoever wrote it.

Authors' notes: And the writer's block officially lasted one day… wow! I'm back in full swing again, praise the Lord!

Just for your extra enjoyment as well, we're going a little song fic style in this chapter & the next one with lyrics to two of my favourite songs at the moment, only bits of them though not the full songs. First up is 'Half a Heart' by H & Claire… and you can wait and see for the next one.

Acknowledgements: To all my rev… oh no wait, where did you all go? *Shrugs* I dunno… just because the last chapter sucked no need to drop off the face of the earth, just kidding. Anyway this is for Smashed Sunshine (again) because she's a really great writer and hardly anyone reads her work, please do she deserves the praise. User ID = 241743. Thanks.

****

* * * * * * *

~ * ~ Chapter 4 ~ *~

* ~ * Confusion * ~ *

* * * * * * *

Exactly how long did it take to eat one slice of bread and a piece of bacon? A lot longer than Ginny Weasley thought possible when she sat down to breakfast the following morning. How could she eat though when she could feel his eyes burning into her? He hadn't stopped staring at her for the past fifteen minutes, and he was staring unblinking. The blonde haired Slytherin that everyone loved to hate couldn't make his attention waver and she knew it, every move she made she felt his gaze intensify.

Ginny stabbed her fork into her bacon and looked up at him, his silver eyes locking with hers. She hoped he'd leave soon, it was killing her deep inside. There she was sitting with her best friend, her brother, and the boy she used to have an untouchable crush on, and the guy she was having a steamy secret relationship with was staring at her.

As she continued to look at him she attempted to figure out what he was thinking, she was sure she'd be able to figure it out by the look in his eyes. Currently he seemed a little dazed and he was smiling smugly, the typical 'I could undress you with my eyes, you know' look. Ginny blinked and raised her eyebrows as she realised what she'd just put together in her mind.

Draco was thinking about her naked? That was strange but rather a turn on at the same time. She felt a smile creeping across her face and had to quickly look down at her meal before someone noticed. Heat was radiating from her face, now she was blushing as well just to add to it, of all the things to happen. How could he think of her like that? Or more importantly, _was_ he thinking of her like that?

She felt a little twinge in her heart as she looked back at him. He was still staring, strands of blonde hair falling across his eyes, the same smug smile, and he was twiddling his wand around his fingers in a playful manner. As usual he was sitting beside his faithful sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle and talking away animatedly whenever he needed to, nodding his head a giving death stares to certain people, Harry being one of them. But occasionally he'd move his attention back to her with that same expression, and it was worth a thousand pots of gold.

__

I've got half a heart to love you  
Half a mind to leave you  
Torn between what I want…  
and what I need  
I'm completely divided  
Now it's me that's undecided  
That's the way it is…  
you get back what you give  
Only half a heart

Ginny smiled brightly over at him and for the first time he actually smiled back at her, snapped out of his thoughts for one split second and gave her his full attention. That was it, the blush was back and in full storm. The heat swept over her like a tidal wave consuming every part of her, it was amazing how no one noticed it.

She'd have to move, without doubt, moving was the best idea for her. Jumping up from the table she managed to send a jug of milk skimming off the edge of the table and landing on the floor with a loud smash. The blush intensified as she noticed the contents had gone all over Harry's legs and he was staring at her blankly.

'God Harry, I'm so sorry,' she stuttered as she picked up her book bag.

Harry smiled at her then got his wand from his robes and cleaned himself up with a quick spell. Then putting it back, he raised his eyebrow. 'What's up?' he asked cautiously.

Waving her hand dismissive, she muttered, 'Nothing.' With a slight sigh she ran from the Great Hall leaving her friends behind just staring at her. This wasn't going to work out, keeping everything a secret from them would kill her, very slowly mind you, but it _would_ kill her eventually.

Ginny sauntered down the hall dragging her book bag across the stone floor behind her lazily, moments later she felt it snag on something and spun to unhook it. A pair of piercing silver eyes stared back. She jumped back slightly then sighed and pulled her bag tightly to herself. 'Hello,' she said shrilly.

'What was that little display then? In the Great Hall?' Draco asked and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her.

'It's you,' she began truthfully, 'if you didn't constantly stare at me like you do I'd be perfectly fine. You're just so, so…' Sighing Ginny stalked away from him heading in the direction of Gryffindor tower, but he followed her. 'Would you leave me alone already?'

__

I'm not the kind you

take for granted  
Not good at second chances  
And, if I go you'll know exactly

what you missed

Draco laughed then cut in front of her placing his hands on her arms to stop her; she fell limp against his grip as he spoke to her. 'That's impossible, Weasley… I couldn't sleep last night, you know why…? Because all I could think about was you, how you smell, how you look, how you feel, how you taste… it's like a nightmare.'

'Oh thanks!' Ginny pushed him off her and marched away, her robes billowing behind her. Tears were beckoning, she could feel the stinging in her eyes, the hot tears forming and threatening to spill over. 'And don't call me Weasley!' she spat and then a sob formed, and she felt herself breakdown.

His face reflected his confusion and he quickly, and instinctively, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She rested her head against his chest sobbing softly and smiled slightly as she felt his hands stroking her hair. Eventually he started whispering comforting words to her; she really did love the tender side to Draco. 'Do you need to talk or something, because I can take you back to Granger?'

She looked up biting her bottom lip gently. 'No, I want to stay with you,' she whispered and reached her hand up to run it through his hair. Pausing she glanced around as her heart started to quicken. 'Maybe I shouldn't do that here.'

__

Oh, you make me cry  
Then you dry my eyes

'I…' He sighed and didn't say anymore, instead he glanced down at his watch, then took her hand walking down the hallway with her. She followed reluctantly as he led her down a flight of stairs. 'Everyone will either be going to class or at breakfast, right?' asked Draco gently. He stopped walking suddenly as they reached a large painting.

'Yes…" Ginny whispered as she looked at the painting in front of her. 'Where are we?'

'Oh, yeah,' he said casually as if he'd just forgotten to mention it, 'Slytherin common room, figured we could talk in here… there's no one around so it'll be OK.' He stared at the paint for a few moments before mumbling something Ginny didn't hear, the painting swung open and he clambered through the portrait hole, pulling her with him. 'Welcome.'

As she jumped down on the other side she was greeted by the dull inside of the Slytherin common room, the fire was burning low and the window was letting in hardly any light. It didn't help of course that black clouds were gathering again outside.

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, taking a shaky breath. 'Hope there's no one around,' she whispered, 'the other Slytherins would kill me, I mean, I'm a Gryffindor after all.'

'And you're with me, so don't worry about it,' he answered her and led her to one of the couches, sitting down slowly. She sat down a moment later as her hands started trembling, but soon she found his in hers as he looked at her seriously. 'All right Ginny, I want you to tell me everything that's bugging you.'

'Ok… well, you,' said Ginny simply.

'Thanks.'

She lowered her eyes. 'I didn't mean that how it sounded… it's just this whole thing that's bugging me. You know I want to be with you, but I can't take the sneaking around and all the stalker like staring… that gets kind of freaky.'

Nodding Draco answered easily, 'I'll stop it then.' He edged closer to her bringing one of his arms around her waist, and pulling her to him. 'Anything you need.'

__

So you do your 'Jekyll and Hyde' thing  
Your "out of sight is

out of mind" thing  
Then come on back and

try to save it with a kiss

Ginny jerked away from his grasp. 'Fine then, I need you to just stop for a minute and listen to me properly, OK.' He nodded again so she continued slowly. 'It's fair enough saying you'll stop. Fine, stop staring at me, do what you want. But it doesn't stop the fact that we're sneaking around, and I want you so badly that it hurts sometimes.' She looked into his eyes then traced the outline of his face with her fingers. 'Can you understand that?'

He took hold of her hand and kissed her fingertips gently. 'Yes I understand that… only because it's how I feel as well.'

'Really?' she questioned him rather anxiously.

'I wouldn't lie to you…' he said. With a firm nod Draco leant forward kissing her abruptly on the lips, his hands resting on her thighs where he rubbed lightly.

Ginny felt her eyelids flutter a little and she let out a low moan. Where had that come from? She pulled away from the kiss and looked away. 'That wasn't an excuse for you to try and sleep with me… we came here to talk remember?'

__

You're everything I dreamed of  
Half the time…  
you're so start and stop…

Oh baby I'm…  
thinking that I might…  
Be hopelessly in love with you…  
and then I'm not…

'No one mentioned anything about talking, that was what Granger was for, baby.' Draco raised his eyebrows and rubbed her thighs again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying hard to resist the urge to jump on him at that exact moment. Leaning back on the couch she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him gently. And instant later he returned the kiss, parting her lips with his own, and pressing her against the cushions on the couch.

A sudden thought flicked through her mind and she pulled back a little. 'Actually you did mention talking… and we should stop now… we have classes.'

Draco swallowed nervously and he sat back again. 'Meet me tonight?'

'Yes, I'll meet you tonight at the usual place.' Getting to her feet she smoothed out her robes, blinking a few times before looking back at him with a smile. 'I'll wear my pin badge,' whispered Ginny and she smirked.

****

* * * * * * *

More authors' notes: OK I lied this isn't that long because I split this chapter into two, the other part was going slowly… give me a few hours or so and it'll be up, promise!


	5. Deep Breathing

Disclaimer: It's not mine don't you know, it's J.K. Rowling's. I don't own anything but the lame excuse for a plot. I don't own the lyrics to 3SL's 'Touch Me, Tease Me' either.

Authors' notes: Well this is it… the chapter known as R… or the one that made the story R rated in other words. Settle down with a cup of tea or whatever and enjoy ;) Again with the song fic stuff…

Acknowledgements: To Smashed Sunshine and Clara Lou because they put up with me moaning about how this bit was going painfully slow, even offered to help write it… I love you guys!

****

* * * * * * *

* ~ * Chapter 5 * ~ *

~ * ~ Deep Breathing ~ * ~

* * * * * * *

Trust is an important thing and in a relationship it's essential. How can you devote your entire being to someone if you can't trust him or her? The simple answer, you _can't_ do that. Luckily Draco and Ginny's relationship wasn't lacking in this and he knew that she trusted him. In fact he was glad she did. That had always been one of his biggest problems, getting girls to trust him, to believe what he said was really true.

Pansy Parkinson, the first girl he'd really became involved with, back in his 5th Year. Yes, he'd gone to the Yule Ball with her but it taken another half a year or so before something happened. The thing being… well it wasn't really a relationship… it was… there was no way to explain it. One moment they'd be together, the next she'd be screaming how she hated him with a fiery vengeance. Three months later he told her it was over. There was nothing else to do, he didn't like her, it wasn't working out… in fact the whole relationship scared him.

Now though was a different matter… the relationship did scare him, but it was in a different way. It scared him because he'd never felt that way before and he didn't know how to handle himself. As he walked across the courtyard to where Ginny was sitting contentedly he smiled at her brightly. She jumped up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

__

You're the only one for me

You're the only one I need

Can't nobody make me feel

The way you're making me feel

And girl you know this love is real

'I missed you,' Ginny mumbled against the crook of his neck, and he smiled as he felt her warm breath tickling his skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and lifted her from the ground, walking towards the building with her. 'Where are you taking me?' she asked quickly.

It was actually the first time that Draco didn't care if anyone saw them together, and he smiled brightly at any that glared at them and continued walking to his destination. Was he going to tell her where he was going? Not likely. He dropped her back to the floor again, and her boots connected with the stone floor at the sound of a clack. Draco smiled again then placed his hands on her upper arms turning her around to face the wall.

'The Slytherin common room again…' Ginny whispered and glanced over her shoulder at him, her face clouded over with confusion. 'Draco it's evening, everyone will be in here… I mean, where exactly can we go in here? Won't it be crowded?'

'Yeah it will,' he answered smirking. Then brought his hands up to his neck removing his robes and wrapping them around her shoulders. 'Keep your head down,' he told her quickly. Then looking at the portrait he whispered the password, so quietly that the young Weasley didn't hear. With a hard tug he pulled her inside, and into the evening atmosphere of the Slytherins.

Keeping his eyes on the floor he stalked straight across the room and for the stairs, he threw an idle glance to her to check she was still there. As he saw she was he inwardly sighed with relief, and raced up the remainder of the staircase. In ways he wished there were no one around, that way he would have just been able to pull her in the room and almost throw her down onto the bed. Unfortunately though as he opened the 7th Year boys' dormitory he found Crabbe and Goyle sat near the window fawning over a Potions essay, and saying how they would ace it.

He growled slightly as he looked at them and stood perfectly still, with his icy unbreakable stare upon their faces. '_Get out!_' he snarled, but they just stared back at him. 'I said_, get out… now!_' Within a scramble of scraping stools, flying pieces of parchment, and a bottle of ink rolling onto the floor splattering black all over the slate, they eventually left the room.

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were alone.

And they were alone in a dormitory. 

Spinning around he looked into her eyes as she removed his robes from around her neck; they dropped to the floor with a dull thud. He smiled a little as she walked towards him, her hips swaying rhythmically. Then as she reached him she took his hand pulling it towards her pocket. Raising an eyebrow curiously he put his hand into her pocket and felt around, his fingers collided with a small solid object and he took it out. Draco lowered his silver eyes and he grinned as he looked at was he had in his hand.

Between his fingers he held a tiny bronze pin badge, with three flashing red letters in the centre of it spelling out the word "now". Laughing lightly he took his gaze back to her. 'You weren't joking,' he said quietly.

'I never joke,' replied the redhead with a wicked grin. She laced her hands together in front of her and proceeded to look up at him innocently, chewing on her lip. 'So Mr Malfoy, aren't you going to take advantage of me?'

'I never take advantage of people,' Draco said with a grin. He dropped the pin badge then grabbed her hips firmly pulling her over to him. Lifting his eyebrows he leant in and kissed her passively on the lips before moving down her neck, covering her skin in a flood of warm kisses. Tracing his hands around her back he stepped closer and began sucking on her skin lightly. She moaned into his ear and he felt a shiver down his spine as she returned the favour kissing the side of his throat.

__

I wanna make you fall in love

Make you touch the stars above

Please me low and be my friend

I'll come back and hit it again

And again and again and again

Ginny paused for a moment, only her heavy breathing in his ear, echoing around his head. He smiled a little then nipped at her skin lightly, she whimpered beneath his touch and he tightened his grip around her waist. With one swift movement Draco lifted her from the floor and into his arms, walking over towards his bed.

He dropped her gently onto the crumple of dark green sheets, and smiled a little. Inside his head there was debate going on, should he tell her how he really felt or not? Choosing the latter he took his shoes off and lay down next to her, sighing heavily. He glanced over at her and ran his fingers through the ends of her hair, mesmerised by the silky red locks.

Too preoccupied with what he was doing, he didn't notice until it was too late what his redheaded girlfriend was fiddling around with. A minute or so later he snapped out of his daze to find her fingers working on pushing his shirt off his shoulders. He grinned at her. 'Need help with that?' he teased and sat up pulling his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor.

Her eyes lit up and she kissed him softly before speaking. 'Can't believe it only took me a day to make like the biggest decision of my life, well _one_ of the biggest decisions anyway,' Ginny said smiling at him.

For a few minutes Draco just stared at her then he ventured to ask, 'So this… this'll be your first time?'

'Yes,' she whispered meekly, and blush crept across her cheeks and neck. 'Is that a problem?' Her eyes dropped down and she began to fiddle with the edge of her robes nervously. He watched her with a slight frown, then brought his hand to hers stopping her actions. She looked back up at him.

'I'm glad… I feel honoured that you can even think to sacrifice such an important thing with me, not like I'm that special of a person… and hey, all your friends and family hate me.' Draco laughed dryly and then rolled his eyes lying back against the bed once more. 'You shouldn't _want_ to do this.'

Ginny rolled onto her side looking at him seriously. 'But I really want to… and it would mean more than words if it _is_ with you.' She edged closer and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. 'Draco, I…' she trailed off.

He glanced at her, looking over her face, but her expression was unreadable. 'You what…?' he asked as he felt a little jolt in his heart. Sitting up again Draco locked his eyes with her, pleading for her to continue, and he placed his hand on her arm carefully. 'Gin?'

'Is it crazy to love you?' she asked quickly.

Draco took a deep breath before replying. 'No.'

'OK…' Ginny paused hesitantly in thought, then blurted, 'I love you.'

That was it his heart almost stopped, he smiled brightly at her and swept down capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She returned it gently running her hands up his bare skin slowly, and then lacing her fingers into his hair. With a tug she pulled his face closer crushing their lips together, but he ignored the pain and shifted his weight until he was comfortably lying over her, using his one arm to prop himself up.

Draco pulled away a little, just enough so that he could work on undoing her robes. As he threw them across the room her smiled down at her and whispered timidly, 'I love you too.' He watched as her face spread into a grin and then he unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it over her shoulders slowly. That was it, his dreams were coming true at last.

__

I'll spend the night with you

If you promise you will too

All the things to make me scream

And you know just what I mean

Cos tonight you taste like ice cream

She moaned a little as his traced his fingers lightly across the smooth skin of her stomach, and then he heard her mutter his name as he kissed across it randomly. Leaning down a little more he moved his hand to the zip on her skirt, and undid it slowly, pushing the offending material over her hips. 'Say so if you want me to stop,' he told her gently.

Nodding Ginny closed her eyes, taking in a steady deep breath. 'Never stop,' she whispered.

Taking this as a very good sign he smiled and planted a very firm kiss on her lips, before pulling away and saying, 'Open your eyes, look at me.' She did as asked and he bit his lip a moment. Smiling again he stared into her intense brown eyes then gently traced his hands around her back, at the same time he felt her move her hands to undo the button on his trousers. A second later it was undone and she was working on the zip.

Draco pulled away from her quickly and then took his trousers off himself tossing them onto the floor along with her skirt. 'That's better,' he said with raised eyebrows.

Grinning at him Ginny whispered ever so softly. 'Get back here.' She looked at him seriously and when he didn't move she leant up kissing him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down until their bodies were pressed together. She parted her lips a little and he did the same, as the kiss became more passionate, nerves screaming in pleasure.

He shifted his weight once more reaching his hands around her back, fingers colliding with the fastening on her bra; he undid it nonchalantly and took it off within seconds. Blinking a few times Draco fought hard to contain the grin threatening to break out across his face. He couldn't help it, but it was just the way that Ginny's face was screwed up nervously, her nails digging into his back. Ignoring it he kissed her neck again and gradually led a trail down across her chest, through the valley in-between her breasts, and then across her stomach once more.

He smiled against her soft skin as he heard her moan throatily, he really loved hearing that. The sense that he was giving the girl he was in love with pleasure was amazing. Taking a breath as he pulled away he glanced down at her. 'Say now if you really don't want to do this.'

'I want to,' answered Ginny and she returned his gaze. Then her hands found their way to the waistband of his boxes and she tugged on them gently. 'Please.'

Draco licked his lips as he stared at her half naked body, she was sure about this, strange really. He shrugged it off then climbed off her, not breaking his gaze. 'OK,' he whispered and then tugged his boxers off quickly. She stared at him and her jaw seemed to drop a little, then after composing herself he watched as she too removed the remainder of her underwear.

__

Touch me, tease me

Feel me and caress me

Hold on tight and don't let go

Baby I'm about to explode

Cos all my love you can control

He didn't want Ginny say anything else and he didn't give her chance, leaning closer he kissed her desperately, wrapped his arms around her and laid her back carefully. Loosing his grip on her he traced his hands down her sides slowly and moved to lie over her, gradually letting her get used to his weight.

Running his hands up her thighs he pushed her legs apart a little with an air of force, pulling away from the kiss and moving to nibble on her ear. He shivered a little as he felt her breath on his neck, and closed his eyes pressing his body against hers. It was killing him, how he was holding off this long remained a mystery, to everyone around and to him.

Draco glanced at her face a moment – she looked a little bewildered, and her eyes were closed again – and then he shrugged a little passively before grasping her hips tightly. She gasped and he saw her eyes flutter open. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he entered her with a quick thrust, and then she whimpered. He heard it echo through his head and her nails bit into his skin. Taking in a long, deep breath he threw an idle look to her pained expression, he wasn't good at this.

'You'll be fine… it'll pass,' muttered Draco and he stayed perfectly still for a minute until he felt her move. She nodded her head a little; her hair brushing against his shoulder, yet another shiver passed through him that was followed up by a moan on both parts.

Time passed slowly and he ran his fingers up and down her legs teasingly, when he couldn't take waiting anymore he stared into her eyes. 'OK now?'

'Yes... I'm fine,' Ginny replied softly as she arched her back slightly, taking her nails away from his skin.

Choosing not to say anything else Draco moved his hips against hers slowly, taking his hands from her legs and resting them either side of her head looking down into her eyes. He took another deep breath as he watched her eyelashes flutter and the way she stayed still with her lips parted a little. Kissing her lips tenderly he sped up slightly. Ginny moaned loudly into his mouth and he suddenly realised that she was actually moving her hips with his, her hands grasping at his back tightly.

He groaned as the pleasures of what was going on began to affect him finally, as his body started to tingle in ways he hadn't felt for a long time. Forgetting that it was a Gryffindor he was engaging in these actions with was becoming easier every second, he couldn't tell her that of course. With a slight smirk on his face he rested his head against her shoulder, moaning her name quietly.

Enjoying the feeling he started to make his movements a little more forceful, he was nearing his climax and needed to make the most of what was left. Draco kissed the base of her neck tiresomely as his breathing started to become laboured, all he could hear was his heart beat, the sound of his blood pumping around his veins. Occasionally the sound a weak female moan would crash through it causing him to smile, but mostly it was just the beating.

He closed his eyes tightly, as ripples of prickling sensations coursed through him. Ginny's grip tightened and her whimpering started again, quiet at first but gradually increasing in volume until she screamed his name. The sound echoed around the empty room, bouncing off each wall in turn and sending shivers down his spine. Draco nipped at the skin of her collarbone a little as he gave the last few moments his all, then his body tensed as he felt his release.

All the elements of pure pleasure vanished in seconds and he was left shivering, the cool air in the room eating at him. Draco took a few deep breaths then opened his eyes and rolled off her, staring up at the ceiling. He was tired, the day had been eventful, and all he needed was sleep.

'Draco?' Ginny's face suddenly disrupted his amazing staring competition with ceiling, and he growled a little.

He looked at her. 'What?' he snapped quickly and pulled the covers over them, before he froze to death. Then rolling onto his side he looked away from her, seriously wanting to be alone all of a sudden.

As Draco felt Ginny's hand on his arm, he shrugged her off slightly, closing his eyes again. 'Are you OK?' He heard her ask softly. Another growl was urging to escape and he shuffled across the bed. 'Did I do something wrong?' Ginny pressed.

'Just leave,' he muttered pulling the covers around himself a little tighter. She didn't though; he could feel her staring at his back with prying eyes. '_Would you go?_' Draco cried looking over at her. '_Just get out!_' Still no response. He sat up and turned around to face her, she looked on the verge of tears. 'Leave, Weasley,' he drawled as he got up, collected her clothes together, and threw them to her.

The redhead blinked a few times and then lowered her eyes as a glassy tear slipped down her cheek. She took a deep breath and pushed the covers off herself, dressing quickly. As she did so he looked away again, staring over towards the window. Sniffling came from behind him and he took a deep breath, trying his hardest to ignore her. There was just one thing he couldn't do… and that was admitting that he really was truly in love with her.

Draco continued to sit in silence, until he heard the shuffle of heavy material and the creak of the door. A few moments later he heard it shut again and his heart plummeted, his body just collapsed and he fell onto his back breathing heavily. '_Fuck!_' He closed his eyes tightly then groped around in the candlelight for something to throw. His fingers fell upon a thick book and he pulled it to him, sitting back up sharply. Draco glanced around the room, feeling rather lost, then on impulse threw the book at the door with every ounce of strength he could muster. '_Fucking hell!_'

****

* * * * * * *

More authors' notes: There it was, 'the big scene', as I have now inappropriately named it. What will happen next? I couldn't tell ya 'cause I don't know myself… but anyway… **REVIEW!**


	6. Decisions

Disclaimer: Not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's. Where would we be without her? Interesting thought…

Authors' notes: Ahem *clears throat* I present to you chapter 6, prepare yourselves for the revelations, the drama, and of course enough angst to sink a ship with… umm, don't ask… Enjoy.

Oh just thought I'd mention, I have just gone through the biggest embarrassment of my life… my mum decided she wanted to read this story and I had to print the entire thing out for her. Can you say cringe? So she read it, and then my dad decided he would as well… the horrors!

Acknowledgements: To everyone that reviewed, I was a bit shocked at the number of you actually… I doubt I'll be able to please you all, I'll give it a shot though. Anyway, make sure you check the bottom of the page…

****

* * * * * * *

~ * ~ Chapter 6 ~ * ~

* ~ * Decisions * ~ * 

* * * * * * *

Shadows danced around on the walls, blocks of twinkling grey and black, battling with each other ferociously. The flames contained behind the fireguard flickered around angrily, the red embers burning powerfully. It reflected Ginny's temperament exactly, the conflicting emotions. Half of her wanted to be angry, to curse Draco's name, cast some hex upon his family, punch his lights out even. But then the other half of her wanted an explanation, begged for him to apologise to her, tell her how he really _did_ love her.

As she sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room she chewed on her lower lip gently, fighting back the tears that had been threatening throughout the entire day. She was trying her hardest to be brave, to try and understand what had happened… but it was impossible. He'd told her he loved her, she'd heard it with her own ears. Why had he just shrugged her off? _Had_ she done something wrong? She was pretty sure she _hadn't_.

Ginny suddenly felt a whole new dimension of upset swell inside her, she had an unexpected urge to throw something, or kick something… or throw herself off the roof. Not that any of these would help her much, just something to vent the pain through. That was what she needed right now before she sunk into a depression of titanic sizes.

She screwed her eyes up tightly as she heard the idle chat of the other Gryffindors flow into the room, classes were over at last, and she hadn't gone by choice. Colin had said he'd explain to the Professors why she wasn't there, something along the lines of 'she's sick and threw up all over the couch in the common room'. Ginny had cringed at the thought.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, which were pulled up against her chest, she rested her head against the side of the fireplace. The warmth radiating off the stone numbed her already deadened skin, doing nothing but sending strange chills through her. Ginny gritted her teeth as the sense of people standing around her closed in on her, a feeling of disclosure, and very unwanted at that.

'Gin,' Ron snapped suddenly from beside her. 'Ginny? Didn't you go to classes? Have you been sitting here all day?' His words were laced with concern, and she fought even harder to conceal her tears as her brother's hand found hers. 'Talk to me.'

She turned her head around so she could look at him, but unfortunately her eyes fell upon Harry as well. He was staring at her intently with his sparkling green eyes, his face contorted with worry. Ginny lowered her eyes. 'What's it to you?' she began harshly. 'I didn't go to classes, so what? It isn't hurting anyone.'

Now it was Hermione's turn to attempt to help, the bushy haired girl pushed past Ron, finding her way to Ginny. 'It's hurting you,' she said strictly, 'I mean, if you miss classes you could,' she paused thoughtfully. 'Well you'll be in trouble. Don't want to affect your chances at graduating do you?' With a quick turn of her head Ginny focused her attention upon the flames in the fireplace. 'Will you tell us what's wrong?' Hermione tried again.

'I'm not telling you,' Ginny shot and jumped to her feet pushing past them. She raked her fingers through her hair as she bit her lip, trying with all her might to contain her tears. A moment later though she collapsed to the floor racked with sobs, cradling her head in her hands. 'I can't tell you!' she cried.

Silence followed, and the entire common room sank into hushed talk. All the squealing and laughing died down and vanished without trace. Ginny closed her eyes, sinking deeper into herself, trying to conceal everything. She covered her face with her hands and dropped her head down to the floor as a fresh surge of tears spilled over. All she wanted was to be alone.

It was another few minutes before she felt anyone touch her, but when they did she found it oddly comforting. The feel of someone's hand rubbing up and down her back was in fact really good; maybe she should have let her emotions out sooner. Not caring who it was Ginny sat up a little and cling onto their arm, finding relief in their embrace as they held her tightly.

'It's OK Ginny, you don't _need_ to tell us,' Harry said softly, it took a few moments for it to register that his voice was right in her ear. So it was Harry she was clinging onto desperately. 'But we just want to help you… and we can't do that unless you give us some idea of what's wrong,' he added gently.

'I can't,' she sobbed against his arm, 'I can't...'

'Is it classes?' Hermione asked suddenly. 'Snape? One of the boys in your year?' she paused. 'Did Ron do something?'

'Oi!' shouted Ron in his defence, and Ginny laughed a little. Yes her brother could be horrible to her a lot, but it didn't usually get to the point where he made her cry. 'I wouldn't do anything…' he said quietly.

Ginny felt him pat her arm kindly, and she smiled pulling away from Harry a little at last. 'No it wasn't Ron,' she whispered to help his case. 'He's not that bad… usually.' She grinned at her brother and he smiled back. 'It's complicated, and I don't really think you'll understand.'

She made a move to get up but Hermione stopped her, looking at her seriously. 'Why don't you try us?'

'Fine,' Ginny muttered relenting. Maybe it would be best if she told them what was wrong… obviously not the whole truth… but a tiny part of it. 'I… there's… well I've…' she stopped and sighed heavily, a single tear tumbled down her cheek. 'Draco did—'

'That slimy freak!' Ron interrupted straightaway.

'Ron, you don't even know what he's done yet,' said Hermione shrilly. Ginny could feel a stupid argument coming on, it always happened.

Snorting Ron stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, a sullen look over his features. 'Yeah, but whatever it is it'll be worth that. Malfoy's a jerk; he deserves whatever he gets! Ooh if I could get a hold of—'

'Oh for heavens sake Ron, shut up!'

Everyone looked at Hermione, and the bushy haired girl lowered her head, blushing ferociously. It took almost a full two minutes for her to compose herself again, and when she did she looked up with a bright smile, ignoring all their expressions.

'Ginny carry on, what did he do?' she asked.

Ginny took in a deep breath; in fact so deep it made her go dizzy for a moment. She let it out slowly and closed her eyes. _Here goes,_ she thought. 'He kissed me,' she blurted and watched as her brother's eyes almost popped out of the sockets. On a quick impulse she decided not to stop talking there. 'That was about four days ago… and-and I've been meeting up with him to-to—' She screwed her eyes up tightly and stopped herself dead.

'To _what?_' That was Ron, his voice almost unrecognisable through anger. Ginny felt tears again, hot and stinging her eyes.

Slowly she looked up and into her brother's eyes, attempting to plead with him silently not to hate her for what she was about to say. 'To… I love him OK; I don't care how wrong it is! I don't care if you hate him! I don't care if you hate _me_ for it! I want to be with-' Her words stopped there as she broke down again, crying silently, tears streaming down her face.

Ron's anger crumbled as he stared at her, and then he too crouched down pulling his sister close. She felt his arms wrap around her back and she buried her head into his robes as her tears continued. 'It's OK Gin, I don't hate you,' he whispered, 'you're my sister… we're family. If you want to be with him… it's up to you.' The last few words were forced, but Ginny knew he'd meant them… although they'd have no effect on what was really happening.

'I can't though,' she answered him. 'He…' It was painful, but she needed to say it. 'He said he loved me, he _told_ me he loved me… So I-I slept with him. Then he kicked me out.'

The next thing that happened Ginny didn't expect. There was a loud smashing sound, followed closely by Harry cursing under his breath, and then Dean Thomas shouting 'Go, Potter'. Applause erupted throughout the common room and she looked up to see Harry stood next to one of the tables, the knuckles of his left hand bloody, and the table top splintered. She looked up at his face and immediately a jolt of pain shot through her heart as she saw the hurt reflected in his emerald eyes. A second later it was replaced with a flicker of anger, and The Boy Who Lived turned on his heel.

'_I'm going to kill him!_' he growled.

Ginny jumped to feet, but not before getting tangled in her robes, knocking Ron over, and landing on her bum several times. She ran after Harry and grabbed his arm tightly. 'Harry no, it's OK… I can deal with it, you don't need to—'

'No, I don't _need_ to, but I'm going to,' Harry said, he looked exasperated. 'Ginny how can you even stand to his defence after what he did to you?'

'Because he must have had a reason, I just need to find what it—'

'_Yeah he had a reason_,' Ron cried suddenly from behind them. Ginny and Harry turned to look at him. 'He's too bothered about his sodding reputation to care if he hurts someone's feeling in the process… I mean God, I knew he was bad… but that takes the biscuit, Gin!' The redhead stomped towards them and grasped Ginny tightly at the shoulders. 'Fair enough you won't let Harry kill him, any chance I can instead?'

She sighed and shrugged him off moving over towards the portrait hole. 'No one's killing him…' whispered Ginny, her words heartfelt. 'I need to-to talk to him first… alone.'

Hermione stepped closer, moving past Ron and Harry. 'Ginny, are you sure you'll be OK on your own? I mean after what he did to you… he might try and do it again.'

'The way to talk about it, you make it sound like he raped me!' Ginny closed her eyes as she heard her own voice crack on the last few words. She didn't know how she'd make them understand; all she knew was that she _had_ to. 'I wanted it Hermione, I wanted it more than life at that exact moment… So you can say anything you want to say, nothing will make me feel any different about him.'

'Ginny—' Harry began only to be cut off.

'_No!_'

Ginny spun around and made her way out of the common room, leaving all her doubts behind. It was time to take the initiative, it was time to find the truth, and it was time to face the cold reality of the situation.

****

* * * * * * *

A/N: Well there we go again, unfortunately a long time coming… wasn't flowing as well as I thought it would. But at least Hermione and Ron spoke for the first time. The next chapter should be better; at least I hope so. Cross your fingers.

And now for a few comments…

animegirl-mika – I'm getting there, I'm getting there!

****

Ace Of Spades – I know I'm writing fast, the reason being I have nothing else to do at the moment, on a major job hunt… all my friends are away… you get the picture.

****

February Dreams – Know exactly what you mean, it makes me happy too… in a very strange way.

****

Mistress Desdemona – Think you got a few of your answers then.

****

DmalfoysMistress – I dunno know what the book was, it was a book, and it was very heavy… and I think you should just make that up yourself. Yes, he was a bastard, but it's all part of my malicious plan.

****

Evil bunnie, cappy22 – Revenge is sweet, and may happen at a later date.

****

Sharlene, KiraMarie – Don't cry, you'll make me cry.

****

KiraMarie (again), brownsuga – I'm a tasteful person, and I think I have an allergy to smut… we're all with the fuzzy bunnies here in my writing :)

****

Quick thank you to crazy eyes, Nice, NiMiBabe, serasivad, Mellonkidd, Jen, stormyfire, and Hermione15 as well.

Peace, love, **and happy reviewing (yes that was a hint)!**

* * * * * * *

Now in the meantime, (I'm about to start ranting, but it's an important rant, so listen up!) any of you fancy joining a Harry Potter RPG? I guarantee it's not just your average RPG either, and it's worth joining…

The current story is set to start on Sept 18th. There's still loads and loads (and loads) of free characters. The only one's taken being: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and (strangely) Lord Voldemort.

Please join, I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever… *ahem* you get the point, here's the address:

http://www.aimoo.com/forum/freeboard.cfm?id=352019

Thank you, **join** and **review** as well :)


	7. Facing the Truth

Disclaimer: Amazingly I don't own a thing… except the plot, that's mine. Nothing else is though it's J.K. Rowling's.

Authors' notes: Good grief! Well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter… not sure why, but I really did. Hope you like it then! *crosses fingers*

Acknowledgements: To my dad because… well I don't know why, but he desperately wanted to know what happened after chapter 5. *Puts on Rock Star style deep voice* This is for you dad!

****

* * * * * * *

* ~ * Chapter 7 * ~ *

~ * ~ Facing the Truth ~ * ~

* * * * * * *

'BITCH! I hope you burn in _hell!_'

Hundreds of beady staring eyes turned to look at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Blue, green, brown, and even the occasional pair of purple or silver eyes stared unblinking. The room fell in oblivion as a female voice screamed shrilly and then the owner threw one of the golden plates across to the Ravenclaw table.

One 1st Year practically did a nosedive across the table to avoid being scalped by the flying crockery. They stayed perfectly still for the next few moments, hands covering their head, and whimpering quietly.

Again the Slytherin girl screamed and a goblet soared through the air, gathering speed gradually and finally coming to a halt as it hit the stone wall opposite. All the students at the Ravenclaw table looked over hesitantly and let out a sigh of relief, as they saw no one had been hurt.

The female, which turned out to be Pansy Parkinson, threw her book bag onto the table and started rifling through the contents, spilling pieces of parchment, quills, and ripped out pages of books all over the breakfast food. As she began to throw things frantically a quill landed nib-down in a jug of orange juice with a splash.

It was hard for anyone to keep their eyes off the table, the argument had been going on for the past twenty minutes, and so far non-of the professors had made a move to stop it. In fact they found it just as entertaining as the students did.

Pansy spun around and fixed her heated gaze upon Draco, and he just smirked back at her, his jaw locked determinedly. The two blonde-haired Slytherins had been balling at each other non-stop for the past day and no one knew why exactly. Rumour had it they'd gone back to being a couple after a romp in the Slytherin common room the previous night; there was also a rumour that Draco had just insulted Pansy somehow. Scarce details at that.

As she once more screamed her lungs out, grabbing hold of his robes and shaking him, a few of the students stood up to get a better view.

Draco returned Pansy's firm hold and pushed her backwards, the girl tumbled backwards and fell over the bench landing sprawled out on the hard stone floor. The other Slytherins looked closer, one even climbing on the table to see properly.

Glancing out at the table Draco felt a sneer teetering on his features, it was enough the whole school had to see his lame argument with Pansy, but for Ginny to see it as well. It had all started the previous afternoon; Pansy had somehow found out about Ginny and had cornered him in the dorms about it. She'd threatened to tell the entire school about his obsession, not forgetting to leave out the details of how he'd said he loved her, and how he'd slept with her in the Slytherin quarters.

All he'd simply said in reply was that if she did that he could make her life a living hell, and he was already to work on doing that.

The argument that morning was about a letter Pansy had written and was threatening to pin up in the library, it told every last detail of Draco and Ginny's relationship… even down to things such as Ginny loosing her virginity to him. That was what bothered him the most, he didn't want the whole school to know that about her, he feared the embarrassment it would cause her.

Risking an idle glance over the Gryffindor table he saw her cautiously eating her breakfast and fiddling with the edge of Harry's robes as she sat silently. He closed his eyes as he felt a pang of jealousy rise within him. Taking a deep breath he ripped his attention from her and moved it to Pansy. 'Where is it?' he demanded and lunged for her book bag.

Pansy leapt to her feet and pulled the leather satchel from his hands with a feral growl. 'I'll find it.' She dropped it to the table once more and then forced open a transfiguration book, taking a torn piece of parchment from it. '_Here_,' she said and thrust it into his hands.

'Thanks.' Draco folded the piece of parchment up smaller and hid it away within his robes. Looking back at the blonde girl, he regarded her with an air of sympathy, then whispered, 'I hope we have an understanding now.' He didn't give her chance to answer, only stormed off in what he hoped was a majestic manner.

Of course he had to take a detour via the Gryffindor table. Taking in a few panicked breaths he sauntered over to where the girl of his desires (he couldn't deny it) was sitting. He stopped dead behind Ginny and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and then watched as Ron – who was sitting opposite – jumped up off the bench making a move towards him.

'Sit _Weasley_,' he snarled. 'Not here to make trouble.'

Ron sat with a heavy sigh.

The small redhead in front of him started slightly and turned to look at him, her eyes wide and face paled. For a few seconds she looked as if she'd cry. But then she seemed to relax under his touch, her eyes lowering almost in embarrassment.

Then it was Potter's turn to get mad. The black-haired, green-eyed wizard spun quickly his gaze instantly fixing on Draco. 'What do you want Malfoy?' he barked, temper flaring. 'If you don't have anything important to say, _leave!_'

Draco almost laughed, but decided against it. He took Pansy's piece of parchment from his robes with his free hand, and then placed that hand on Ginny's other shoulder. Leaning in a little closer until his was sure his breath would graze her neck, he whispered to her, 'For you.' Again he felt her weaken beneath him, her small frame going slightly limp, before she snatched the parchment from his grasp.

He smiled at Harry and made sure he kept an icy flicker in his gaze, and then stepped away from the young Weasley, letting his fingers linger slightly as they traced through her hair when he pulled back. Smiling again he straightened up and fought the urge to just pull Ginny into his arms.

Ginny's eyes travelled to look over her shoulder again, and she bit her lip, mouthing to him, 'Did I do something wrong?'

Draco shook his head then extended his hand a little, running a finger up her spine. 'You better watch it Potter,' he said, 'if you don't keep a leash on your little girlfriend here, someone may beat you to it.' He brought his finger to a stop underneath her chin and then noticed as she shivered.

With a grin he tilted Ginny's head up so her eyes locked with his. 'Bet she's a little firecracker in the sack!' Then with that he flicked her cheek slightly, and made his way out of the Great Hall.

****

* * * * * * *

Leaping on her bed Ginny pulled the piece of parchment from the confinements of her robes, laying it out smooth in front of her. She scanned it quickly picking out certain words. 'Weasley… Malfoy… love… Slytherin… sex…' Ginny blinked and stopped scanning, deciding to read over it properly. She moved a little to get comfortable then started at the very beginning.

**__**

Attention all students.

Important and almost scandalising information has been brought to my attention, purely by accident though. It involves one very simple minded Gryffindor student, and one very dishonest Slytherin student.

1. Ginny Weasley.

2. Draco Malfoy.

I'm sad to admit it but these two have been holding steamy liaisons for almost a week.

'It's Rita Skeeter JR.' Ginny snorted and ran a hand through her hair slowly.

__

The two have been meeting in secret (supposedly) at nine every night in the courtyard, then going off to the Muggle studies classroom to 'taste the forbidden fruit'. The affair seemed to get out of hand with neither of them coming to terms with what was happening, and hiding everything away.

Then disaster struck on the evening the Slytherin admitted his love to her, which she returned almost obsessively. Ginny – as everyone knows – is a virgin, or should we say was? The relationship went into overdrive two nights ago and the couple did the steamy sex thing only for him to kick her out.

Can we say confused? I'll keep you all posted.

P.P.

Staring at the piece of parchment Ginny's jaw dropped heavily, how did Pansy know everything that had happened? She felt a slight twinge in her heart, a twinge that was calling her to go and find Draco. When she'd made a move to find him the night before he seemed to have totally disappeared… although now everything made sense, he'd been defending himself to Pansy.

Ginny pursed her lips together in determination and looked at the time, nine twenty, he'd be in class. Come to think of it she should have been in class. But it didn't matter. Getting to her feet she threw on her cloak and raced out of Gryffindor tower and towards the dungeons.

As she descended the stairs going deeper and deeper into the castle, she felt the cool chill creep over her. But she had to ignore it.

She came to a stop in front of that same painting Draco had dragged her to twice in a row. Staring at it, she tried to catch her breath, leaning her body against the wall. She muttered a string of random words and watched as the wizard in the painting merely chuckled lightly, his moustache wiggling in triumph.

'Let me in!' she screamed at him.

Again he chuckled.

'God what is it with you paintings, you're all so up yourself, the Fat Lady's the same!'

'No need to get all hoity-toity missy,' the wizard said glaring at her, 'I'm not letting you in and that's that.'

'Fine,' Ginny snarled aiming her foot towards the bottom of the painting and then kicking it so hard she almost broke her toe. She cursed under her breath several times. Then grasping either side of the painting she stared into the eyes of the wizard. 'You don't understand how important this is _old man_. I really need to get in here.'

The wizard raised his eyebrows, snorting indignantly. 'I don't think you understand _little girl, _this is a _Slytherin_ common room, and you are unmistakably a _Gryffindor_. I believe your common room is a few levels upwards.'

For a moment she had an uncontrollable urge to mutter the four letter word that usually got a exclaimed reply from Hermione, she fought it though, relenting, and opting for ignoring the wizard. '_Draco!_' she called out, taking a few amble steps backwards. 'I know you're in there!' With a sigh she almost sunk to her knees. 'Malfoy, get your pale butt out here!'

But he never did.

The young redhead paced the corridor several times before sinking to her defeat at the foot of the painting, dropping her head into hands. Students passed back and forth, the occasional one pointing at her and whispering, 'Is that Weasley?' Around twenty minutes later she ventured to move, but her legs gave way beneath her and she tumbled back down with a thump.

As she was about to give up on life for the fiftieth time that week when she felt someone's hand wrap around her upper arm and hoist her to her feet. Their eyes connected across the few inches between of space left to breath, and she almost fell down again.

'Just though you'd take a stroll did you?' Draco sneered and he let her go with a slight push, Ginny stumbled a little, almost in the same manner Pansy had done earlier that morning.

'You don't own the corridor,' she replied him coldly, then rubbed at the spot on her arm he'd gripped, it seemed he was through being gentle with her. 'What?' she started again. 'Did you finally realise who I _really_ was? Finally figure out who the redhead you so notable shagged is? Well I'm so, so sorry I ruined your unspoilt reputation... Won't you get your special gift from your father now?' Ginny watched as his face darkened, features contorting into a scowl, she was getting to him. 'Maybe Voldemort will pass you by…'

That it seemed was the final straw. Draco grabbed hold of her robes and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there tightly. '_Never_,' snarled Draco, his lip curling and grip tightening with every passing second. '_Never_ say that name around me! I'll never become a Death Eater! I thought you knew me!'

'So did I,' she retorted.

He let his grip go; instead letting his hands linger at her shoulders. 'I didn't mean to—'

'Don't say it,' Ginny interrupted pushing his hands away from her and side-stepping from him. 'If you were even thinking of using that line… well you're worse than I thought.' She sighed and leant against the wall, resting her foot upon an embroidered chair beside it. 'Explain to me what happened… I need to understand.'

His eyes dropped to look at the floor and then he plodded over to where she was stood, sinking to sit in the chair that her foot was on. 'Not sure where to start,' he muttered.

'_At the beginning could work,_' the redhead snapped and kicked his back gently with the toe of her boot.

'Fine… you want to know _why_ I kicked you out?!' Draco sighed leaning back against the wall. 'I kicked you out because I couldn't deal. I'm selfish, I'm pathetic, I never thought how you'd feel, and I deserve whatever's coming to me. I finally figured out what was happening and I couldn't accept it… I don't really…' he paused letting his head fall to his hands slowly. 'Love isn't a big thing with our family, it's all about the power, the reputation… who's capable of more damage, whatever.' Glancing upward he caught her gaze, and she felt herself melt as she stared into his eyes. 'I've never been in love before.'

'That's obvious,' Ginny scoffed. 'You can't just run away from things, Draco.'

He glared at her, whispering hoarsely, 'I wasn't running from anything.'

'Yes you were,' answered Ginny and she took a step out into the corridor. 'If I go now, will you come after me? Or will you just wander off to bed and think about trying to find me tomorrow instead? Choices like that… they're important.' With a sigh she did actually start down the corridor, waiting to hear the swish of material either advance on her or retreat.

Though there was nothing.

'It's up to you…' she whispered then ran down the corridor. Taking a left turn she started up the stairs as a tear slid down her cheek, it hurt to be near him, she only hoped he decided upon the right thing.

Ginny stopped running as she reached the top of one of the staircases, sitting herself down slowly and cradling her arm with her hand. She could still feel the burning sensation his fingers had left on her. It was a scar, a battle wound in the war of love. In time it would heal and fade away, but this was now and it hurt her.

'I love you,' she whispered into the emptiness.

Of course no reply came… only the sound of heavy footsteps in the distance. Students moving once again to their next class, or even lunch. It had to be that time, there was strange aching in her stomach, and the grumbling that signalled for food. It was time to face the Great Hall again… and undoubtedly, humiliation.

****

* * * * * * *

More authors' notes: Hope you liked that then, please review! Please, please, please! It means so much to me if you do… so go on, it only takes a minute or so :)

As for the person that asked what an RPG is, it stands for role playing game.

Oh yes… piece of news, there's probably only going to be another two chapters after this. So if you want anymore, like a sequel or anything… you'd better **REVIEW!**


	8. Ecstasy

Disclaimer: You know the drill, it's J.K. Rowling's.

Authors' notes: One to go after this… prepare yourselves for a roller coaster ride, of fights, declarations of love, more fights, kissing, bit more rain, sex (maybe), snide remarks, ripped clothes, and family betrayal… I beg you to read on. That's not just this chapter by the way!

Acknowledgements: Just to my lovely reviewers, love you guys, make sure you do some more of it after this chapter. *Hint, hint.*

****

* * * * * * *

* ~ * Chapter 8 * ~ *

~ * ~ Ecstasy ~ * ~

* * * * * * *

He needed to touch her again, it was all he craved, to lose himself in her embrace, to hold her against him tightly, to protect the beauty he only wanted to call his own. It was impossible of course. Firstly he needed to figure out how to avoid his father, the probing questions, the discussions of Voldemort. Then he had to find her again, pray her family accepted him, and for them to believe he'd changed… it was going to be a nightmare, but hopefully one that would end happily.

Draco paced the dormitory his eyes flickering over to the green sheets of his bed, he hadn't slept in it since his night with Ginny, and he couldn't bring himself to it. Because if he did he'd be able to smell her, the subtle fragrance of strawberries mixed with apples, a wholesome fruity tang that made him shiver. He bit on his lip hard, wincing as the pain crept through him, sharp but strangely comforting at the same time.

The night he'd kicked her out he should have just killed himself, not because he'd slept with her, but because he'd acted like such an incriminating bastard towards her. He was surprised she'd even spoken to him earlier. Even more surprised that she'd provoked another muttering of how he loved her from his person. He wanted to lash out, to take his pain out on something other than the door or a stray transfiguration book, which had mainly been why he'd lost his temper with Ginny in the corridor. Throwing her into the wall had not been the plan, and especially not getting inklings to strangle her or break her neck… he'd scared himself with the thoughts. But she managed to calm him. She always did. Her soothing, gentle voice working it's way through to his very essence, and immersing the flames with a flow of tranquillity.

Taking a risk Draco lowered himself to sit on the edge of his bed and immediately he got a flashback. Passion shining in her eyes. In a sense it had been menacing, part of that was due to the air of forgoing, and the temptation of the sins they were taking part in. Their families hated each other. They loved each other. The angst that it created was laughable at that. Sighing heavily he dropped back, his head getting lost in the covers and pillows. Like a poison her scent crept over him slowly, waves of pleasure surging through him as he inhaled deeply, each breath taking in a different mixture of her perfume. First there was the familiar strawberries and apples. Lemon and freshly chopped pineapple. Apples and blackberries. She obviously ate fruit a lot, that was Draco's explanation… or of course she just had a perfume that smelt that way. The latter was more likely.

Closing his eyes he brought his hands up and tangled them within the covers, the fabric rubbing heatedly against his fingers, grazing his knuckles and itching a little. He withdrew his hands and moved to sit up again. He couldn't do it; he couldn't just sit there and wallow in guilt. Yes, he needed to; he owed that to Ginny. But he couldn't do it.

__

I love you.

She said that to him. He'd said it back. He'd even meant it. But he'd thrown it away in one moment of remembrance, one stupid fleck in time when he'd thought how he was betraying his murderous father. The family name, how he was scaring it for life. Suddenly he didn't give a damn about it. For all he cared his entire family could be sent to Azkaban. He'd even stand in front of the Ministry and tell them everything he knew, of the family history with Voldemort, what was hidden away in Malfoy Manor, of his own brush with the Death Eaters only three months ago.

Draco took to his feet, his robes staying behind crumbled up with the sheets. He stalked to the window and pushed it open forcefully, the breeze from outside hit his face immediately, whispers of air rushing through his hair, and cooling down his cheeks which had been flushed with anger. He let out a tense breath, it coming out in a puff of white mist. Shaking his head he leant forward, resting his elbows against the windowsill.

Why did he want her so desperately? And why did he want her still after he'd let her go? He'd been forcing himself to work past it, to brush his feelings for the redhead aside, as he did with all his other problems. But that flash of red he saw every night in his dreams haunted him. The way she moaned when he kissed her lips, the way she blushed when he touched her in certain ways, the way she'd screamed his name in pleasure when they'd—

He cut his thoughts off leaning further forward and glancing out onto the grounds, there were two black shadowy figures in the distance. A loud female laugh floated through the wind towards him. _Granger,_ he thought gravely, _but who's she with?_ The question was soon answered as he heard a hearty laugh that undoubted belonged to Ginny's brother. Draco snorted as he watched them running around and across the grass, occasionally stopping and their figures melding into one. 'Who'd have though it…?' he whispered, eventually saying his thoughts out loud.

Raising an eyebrow he turned from the window and lowered himself to sit at the desk, their laughter still sounding eerily in the background. He trailed his finger along a silver letter opener, the blade glinting in the moonlight. A slight smile crossed his features and he picked it up carefully, bringing the sharp cut of metal towards his face. His eyes flicked down towards the desk again but he became distracted as his wrist came into view, he paused staring blankly. For moment he lowered the letter opener towards his skin. Would it hurt if he trailed that sharp blade across his pale wrist? Would he notice as the blood slowly left his body?

Draco continued to stare bringing the blade nearer until he felt the cold slice of metal pushing against his skin. He closed his eyes, pressed it a little harder, and then he dropped it, the letter opener falling to the floor with a steely clang. No, that was too easy.

__

You can't just run away from things, Draco.

That's what he wanted to do, what he tried to do, but no matter how much he raced to get away she always pulled him back. He loved her for it, he had to admit. His heart raced a moment and he leant down to pick the letter opener up, and then put it back on the desk gently. Throwing a look to the window he could still see the silhouettes of Hermione and Ron in the distance, in all honesty it made him sick. Why couldn't he be like that with Ginny? The answer was simple, Draco was a Malfoy, Ginny was a Weasley, and the two weren't meant to mix. Oil and water, chalk and cheese, that's what they were to each other.

It was a shame that they were drawn to each other. Actually wait, it wasn't a shame, it was a mercy. A time to forget who they were and reflect on the true wonders of being with another person… at least, that was the way Draco saw it. Although at the time he'd been insensitive and a total jerk. Ginny would probably have another way to put it though. He sniggered a little.

A scream sounded from outside and he looked to the window, Granger and Weasley were running back towards the building. It seemed the rain was back, coming in sheets of water that looked almost like glass. He smiled wholeheartedly; the rain gave him good memories and sent a wave of happiness pulsating through his veins. He knew what he had to do.

****

* * * * * * *

Dinner time on a Friday night and the Great Hall was full of excitement, students jumping up and down, food being wolfed, drinks being gulped, talk of the weekends trip to Hogsmeade. Draco stepped through the doors, looking over each table in turn. Firstly to the Slytherin table, Pansy was sat quietly with her snub nose pointing in the air, by the looks of things she was in denial. Crabbe and Goyle were sat opposite her, remaining in much the same quiet nature, after all they rarely spoke. Next he looked to the Hufflepuff table, everyone seemed relatively cheery, laughing and smiling away, eating happily. Then came the Gryffindors, he knew where he was looking, his eyes scanned the table until they fell upon two red flecks of hair. Ginny and Ron Weasley sat side-by-side laughing loudly and grinning at each other, Hermione and Harry were nowhere in sight.

Draco didn't bother with the Ravenclaw table, he'd laid eyes on his target, there were a few obstacles out of the way, now was his chance. Strike while the iron's hot, as his father would say. He visibly cringed, how did he manage to bring his father into this? He shook the thought away and strode over to the Gryffindor table confidently.

At the sound of his footsteps several of the gold and red clad students glared at him, he simply ignoring their looks of disgust and walked on. Then as he reached her he hesitated before making his presence known. Ron was with her, how should he go about this? He didn't exactly want to beat into a bloody pulp.

He cleared his throat loudly demanding both their attentions, the two redheads turned startled. Ginny's face a picture of pure mirth, obviously a mix of laughing with Ron and seeing him as she smiled contentedly. Ron on the other hand looked annoyed, his eyes glinting with irritation. It wasn't unexpected.

'Ginny?' he asked gently. 'Do you think I could have a word with you?'

'I suppose I could—' she began but her words were cut off.

'No you can't have a _sodding word_ with my sister, _Malfoy_. I think you've had enough to last a lifetime. So you can just _get_ _lost!_' Ron cried slamming his fist into the table; his cheeks gradually began to flush in almost a race to achieve the same shade as his hair.

Draco laughed lightly and actually shocked himself; he shook his head and took a confident step forward. 'That all you got?' he mused.

'Fuck you Malfoy, _fuck_ – _you,_' Ron replied icily as he sunk lower onto the bench folding his arms over his chest.

'I'd rather if you didn't,' responded Draco a minute or so later, 'but you can always ask your sister what it was like, maybe get a few pointer—'

Ron's temper flared to the ultimate (Ginny didn't seem to pleased either) and the redhead leapt up off the bench throwing himself towards Draco, he got no chance to react and his words were cut off by Ron's fist connecting with his jaw. A scramble of punches, kicks, and failing limps followed as Ron tried his hardest to kill him.

For one moment Draco managed to get the upper hand and pushed the redhead back against the table, pinning him down. '_Don't hit me again Weasley,_' he growled and that was it, he'd lost his temper.

'I'll hit you if I want,' Ron snapped back struggling under his hold. The redhead was stronger than Draco had first thought and was putting up quite a fight. 'So it was all a bit of fun when it was secret then? And as soon as someone found out you thought you'd throw my sister to the gutter, _is that it?_'

'I never _threw anyone_ to the gutter Weasley, and who are you to get at me about secrets, I know you have a few of your own!' Draco released his grip from Ron's neck and stepped back as he saw Ginny looking scared.

It seemed Ron wasn't done though, and he threw another punch towards Draco jawbone. Draco caught his fist just before it collided; there was a painful sounding crack and took a few minutes for him to process that Ron had just broken one of his fingers. He winced and took another step away from the table. 'Maybe talking to you was a bad idea…' he whispered in Ginny's general direction.

'_No!_' Ginny cried, running over towards him. 'It wasn't a bad idea.'

'Good, because this is important… I need you to come outside with—'

'She's not going anywhere with _you,_' Ron interjected as he traced his finger across a cut on his lip. His blue eyes were cloudy and he seemed to be suffering more pain than he was letting on. 'If you have anything to say to her, you can say it in front of me.'

Draco shook his head. 'No I really don't think I can…'

'_What's going on?_' called Hermione Granger's bossy voice from the other side of the Great Hall. The three turned in that direction to see her pushing her way through the crowd of students, which had gathered when the fight had broken out. Harry was trailing behind her looking disgruntled.

The bushy-haired girl and the green-eyed boy came to stop beside Ron and looked around the scene. '_Well?_' Hermione demanded again. She put her hands on her hips and glared straight over at Draco. '_Anyone_ want to tell me what happened?'

It seemed no one did. Soon she lost her patience and moved her attentions to Ron, grazing her fingers across his bruised cheekbone and then down to his bleeding lip. 'What did you do to each other?' she asked with exasperation.

Ginny was the one to speak, keeping her voice low and edging towards Draco as she spoke. 'Ron overreacted is all,' she answered, 'you know what he's like, overprotective, overbearing… really bugs me, like brothers do.' She cleared her throat then caught hold of Draco's hand unexpectedly; he looked down as she entwined her fingers with his. 'We're going outside for a moment,' continued Ginny looking over at each of them in turn.

The Boy Who Lived was remaining strangely quiet, his arms folded dismissive in front of him, and his green eyes racing with a vigour of infatuation. Draco returned Ginny's hold and squeezed her hand gently; the last thing he wanted was Potter thinking he could take her away from him.

It wouldn't happen.

'Let's go,' he urged Ginny and pulled on her hand before letting it go swiftly, and then starting out of the Great Hall. She followed him rather reluctantly, and as he stepped out into the hallway he heard commotion break out behind him.

Ginny shut the heavy oak doors.

He spun on the spot bringing himself to face her and he chewed on his lip, now he was face-to-face with her it seemed more difficult. Draco took a deep breath looking into Ginny's eyes. 'When it comes down to it,' he began, 'I can't be with you… no matter how much _I_ want it, no matter how much _we_ want it. Our backgrounds are too different. Our families hate each other. How can we possibly be together?' It was more a rhetorical question he was asking, but he knew she'd answer.

'We can try.'

'Try for how long? Until my father tries to kill yours? Until your entire family die in a war against—'

'Don't say it.' Ginny closed her eyes crossing her arms around herself, and putting her hands on her shoulders.

He hesitated a moment, but chose to continue. 'Until I become a Death Eater and sacrifice you to—'

A sob on Ginny's part cut him off and he stared at her blankly. The young redhead was trembling, her eyes screwed up tightly, and she didn't want to listen to him. 'You wouldn't do that,' she whispered, 'I know you… you wouldn't…'

'I can't control my father though,' answered Draco. He stayed away from her remaining passive and watching her cry. 'I told you before that'd I'd never become a… that'd I'd never become one of them, but I don't have a choice. My father will make me, will force me to, no matter what I decide… no matter what I feel is right for me.' He swallowed hard; this was the first time he said this, the first time he'd made himself realise what his life involved. 'Me loving you doesn't change anything,' he said, 'except… that I have something to pull me back from the abyss.'

Ginny stopped crying abruptly and looked up at him, her eyes suddenly glittering. 'What do you mean?' she questioned huskily.

'I need you to wait for me,' Draco told her slowly.

'How long?'

He blinked sharply. 'I… I don't know.' Moving away from her he paced the corridor a few times, thinking deeply. He paused beside a bookshelf and trailed his hand through the dust; there would have been a time when it would have disgusted him, not now though. 'There are things I have to go through… ceremonies, tests, trails… just induction's to see if I'm worthy.'

'Draco, can't you just leave… run away? Surely he can't—'

'Control my life? That's all he's ever done.' Turning back to her Draco smiled a little. 'You don't know the real me, no one does…' he whispered then strode over to her and pulled her against him. Ginny let out a gasp of shock but he silenced it with a gentle kiss. Before it had even begun he pulled away. 'We have to end this today.'

'Why today? Why not tomorrow? Next week?'

'Because next week is a long way off and I want to make sure you're safe now…' Draco took her hands and laced their fingers together, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs lightly. 'Give me one last night?'

Again hesitation crossed Ginny's features and he watched as she took in a long steady breath. 'You're not lying to me?' she asked. 'I can't go through that again…'

'I'm not lying, I told you… I would never lie to you.'

'OK,' she redhead whispered gently falling into his embrace. 'I'll give you that.'

****

* * * * * * *

More authors' notes: Dum, dum, dum! *Suspenseful music* And now you have one chapter left… But good news comrades, I have a plot set out for the sequel! I won't tell you anything about it though; it's set to be a surprise… Anyhow, **REVIEW! **


	9. Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: Yay last one of the story… *sings* It's J.K. Rowling's, I don't own it!

Authors' notes: Well sadly all things must come to an end *sniff, sniff*… until the sequel that is, I'm so looking forward to writing it I tell you. I have the majority of it planned out already.

Acknowledgements: To all my reviewers, thanks for your support, glad you enjoyed the story, and here's your final part... which isn't really all that long. Ah well, it's just very short and sweet.

(**Sharlene** – He's not becoming a Death Eater, don't take everything I write so seriously, that part actually has a great deal to do with the sequel and is paving the way for me. By the way, I love your reviews, they make me laugh… and leave Harry alone, he's a darlin'.)

****

* * * * * * *

~ * ~ Chapter 9 ~ * ~

* ~ * Final Goodbye * ~ *

* * * * * * *

Rapturous laughter erupted from the very pit of her stomach and she jumped onto Draco's bed, grinning from ear to ear. She roughly tucked her red hair behind her ears and buried herself within the covers, the green fabric surrounding her in warmth. Ginny knew she had to make the most of what she had… if what he'd said was serious it meant their relationship was over and he'd be leaving sometime after he finished his final year at Hogwarts. She did understand that he needed to, it was just that it hurt her.

She flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes, a moment later she felt another weight on the bed, and then found his fingers grazing across her neck lightly. Biting down on her lip she suppressed a moan, instead making a little squeak of surprise. She heard him laugh, and then smiled at the sound. Draco rarely laughed, and especially around her. It was part of his facade; Draco Malfoy did not laugh, neither did he smile, tell jokes, share his feelings, _or_ fall in love. He'd thrown all that away for her.

Ginny looked over to him, he was beginning to look stressed, it had gradually progressed over the past week, and it particularly looked as though he couldn't sleep very well lately. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face looked paler than usual.

'Is this whole situation getting to you more than you're saying?' asked Ginny softly. 'Because I want to know if it is, maybe try to help you… I know a few sleeping charms if you need any—'

'It was the guilt,' he whispered mildly bringing his hands up; he began to examine his nails carefully, his attention hardly wavering as he spoke to her. 'After I pushed you away like that, I couldn't sleep, couldn't even bring myself to sleep in this bed… Everyone around here thought I was going crazy. That's how Pansy discovered that I was the one you'd been sneaking around with… she'd heard a few rumours and then she put two and two together.'

Ginny sighed. 'I never asked about Pansy.'

'But you did want to know… you were curious ever since I gave you that piece of parchment this morning.'

'Can't say I wasn't, suppose it makes sense now,' Ginny said snickering. 'You know the amount of people who thought you and Pansy had got back together, I just hoped you hadn't… I hate her, disengaged _bitch_!'

Raising his eyebrows Draco laughed again, letting his hand fall and drop to lie casually over her stomach. She glanced down at it then brought her eyes back to him. He smiled a little and threw a glance to her. 'Never knew you hated her so much.'

The youngest Weasley turned her nose up and giggled lightly. 'Hated you more,' she muttered. Ginny looked at him cautiously again waiting for his reaction, but he stayed quiet, obviously reflecting on what she'd just told him. 'A lot more,' she added with a growl.

For around the tenth time that week Ginny was shocked as Draco jumped up quickly, grasped her wrists, and pushed her down so she was unable to move. He shifted himself and then settled so he had one knee resting on either side of her, he leant down slowly, his lips only a few centimetres from hers. Ginny took in a sharp nervous breath. 'Admit it, deep down you still _do_… there's a part of this whole relationship that disgusts you,' he said bluntly, there was no way he was joking either, she could tell by the cold glare of his grey eyes.

'I won't lie,' she said quietly, 'I know it's wrong, and that's mainly why I want it so much.'

'That's the same with me,' answered Draco before he removed one of his hands, taking it down towards one of the buttons on her shirt. 'So what do you want to do tonight?'

'Don't think it matters what I want, you seem to have your own definite ideas,' Ginny snorted in mock disgust and brushed his hand away with her own. 'My God Draco, can't you even keep your hands off me for five minutes?'

'What do you think,' he replied in a whisper. Leaning down a little more he pressed his lips against hers, capturing them in a tender kiss. His fiery demanding kisses had dwindled since their first meeting, which actually proved to her that he cared and didn't take her for granted.

Ginny returned the kiss tracing her fingers across the front of his robes slowly and down towards his belt. She paused and jerked her head from him. 'Is the door locked?'

'Yes, there's a charm…' Draco whispered trailing off, he stared at her for a long moment. 'Do you trust me enough to do this again?'

'I trust you,' answered Ginny solemnly. She slowly moved her eyes to the candles around the room then squirmed a little, he moved off her and she darted towards the curtains, pulling them to. Just the one single candle that sat beside his bed illuminated them.

The redhead grinned at him as he looked around, and then he muttered, 'Ooh cosy.' His silver eyes danced in the reflection of the flame and he smiled a little, leaning forward gradually.

Ginny smiled then extended her hands to his shoulders pushing him down, and kissing him strongly. This continued for around two minutes of ecstasy until she pulled away to murmur, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' he whispered back, tracing his fingers through her hair.

'Blow the candle out will you?' Ginny smirked down and clambered off him lying down on her back, staring at the top of the drapes. She took a few breaths trying to calm herself down, she loved kissing him, it made her come alive, it also made her heart race, and her cheeks flush.

As he stared at her Ginny came to the conclusion she'd just shocked him with that statement, she raised an eyebrow expectantly. He nodded slowly crawling over to where the candle was sat, and then keeping his eyes fixed on her he blew it out quickly.

****

* * * * * * *

Raindrops were falling heavily outside, and they were smashing against the window hard, pounding against the roof. It matched his heartbeat echoing in his head, the steady pumping of the blood around his veins. The reminder that he was still alive and she'd kept him there. Her breathing was light in his ear, her heart beating steadily, and he could feel it against his chest. He was still unsure as to if she was asleep or not, she hadn't moved a lot, but the grip she had on his leg with her foot was gradually lessening. Either she'd fallen into silent slumber or she was edging to get out.

Draco kept his eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling, the charm was still on the door, and he was surprised no one had pounded on it yet desperate to get in. He lazily dragged his fingers through her silky red hair and then traced them across her shoulder, loving the feeling of her soft skin. He felt her nuzzle against him a little more, burying her head in the crook of his neck. They'd been lying like this for the past two hours or so, wrapped in each other's arms, searching for the plane of sleep.

Around ten minutes later and when Draco was almost asleep he felt her move abruptly, the feeling of her warm body pressed again his vanished, and the redhead clambered out of the bed. He half closed his eyes, giving the impression he was asleep. Then he listened as she bustled around him collecting all her clothing together, there was more shuffling and she even managed to smack him in the face with her shirtsleeve. He tried hard not to flinch.

'Oof…stupid shirt…' Ginny muttered and then she was silent again, just the creaking and squeaking of the springs in the mattress. He felt a sudden loss in his heart as she pushed the curtains open and crawled to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs off it. There was a rather loud squeak as Ginny jumped off the bed and then proceeded to march over to where her shoes were.

Draco sighed inwardly closing his eyes tightly. She was leaving, this was it, it was over. Why was he letting her go? Why was he letting the girl he loved slip through his fingertips? Simple really, he didn't want her in danger. When his life was finally sorted out he would come and find her, he'd promised her only hours ago.

He felt her presence near, then he felt her lips press against his gently, and then it was over, her warm presence gone for what would probably seem like eternity. Ginny's fingers suddenly ran through his hair and she whispered, 'Goodbye…'

A moment later the door opened and he felt the draught against his skin, it was gone again and the dormitory door shut with a dull thud. He was alone again, she was gone, and his battle had only just begun.

****

* * * * * * *

More A/N: And that was it. That was the end… Am I evil, or am I evil? Mwuhahaha! **REVIEW** my people… and then I expect you to read the sequel when I start that, and review it of course! :)


End file.
